The Blood of a Hilty
by Apollo'sOracle23
Summary: A side story to Demlurina's Linda the Lovely series. Megan is lead into finding her birthparents, whom may or may not be Quadiling royalty. pairings: Megan/Dimitri, Norber/Glinda, Daniel/Aeva, Elphaba/Fiyero, Linda/Daken, Megan's Mom/ Megan's Dad [biological]
1. The Gift

**A side ish story of Demlurina's Linda the Lovely series, set after the battle between Zandra and the Witches of Oz. Thankyou very much Demi.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and ideas of Wicked the Musical and Demlurina are not belonging to me. The actors and actresses mentioned in this story have no affiliation with me or this story. **

**Thanks: Thankyou Demi and Wicked and Fanfiction and Readers. **

The Blood of a Hilty

A Gift

Megan sat with her husband Dimtri. They were both in the gardens, having tea with Linda and Daken.

It had been three months since the dark wars ended. Daken and Linda were happy together as were all of the coulples. Megan and Dimitri had researched their past lives but still were left with little answers as to what happened to Aeva, not even Dimtri's parents knew. Still life goes on and one day a gift from Glinda the Good would lead Megan to search for her family.

"I can't believe time has passed so quickly." Linda stated. A servant poured them tea. Lin and Daken didn't take any. The servant went to Megan and Dimitri.

"I know, Lin. It feels like its been forever ago."Megan replied. The servant poured the tea into their cups. Megan and the others thanked him then continued on their conversation.

"I can't believe Daniel and Arya are expecting." Dimitri said.

"Neither can I." Riley, Arya's mother, said. She walked in with Glinda both had a mishivous look on their faces.

"Mom? What have you done this time?"

"Nothing just a little present for Megan."

"What?"

"Megan come with us."

"What. Glinda I can't exept a ..." Megan tried to protest. Glinda cut her off.

"Of course you can. Come on." Glinda grabbed Megan by the arm and pulled her away.

"I'd best go before..."

"Good luck." Daken wished him. Dimitri nodded then quickly ran off to find his wife and her 'abductor'.

"It's probably a makeover or dress." Daken said. Linda looked at him as if to say ' my mother obsessed with all that'

"Hmm. Daken is right Lin. Even though your mother may not be obbsessed with all that, she comes close." Riley replied. Linda and Daken laughed.

Megan was being lead to the library by Glinda. Dimitri followed behind them secretly but Megan knew he was behind them to make sure Glinda wasn't going to do an extreme...EXTREME.. makeover. Glinda, once she and Megan reached to the second floor of the library turned around.

"Close your eyes. You too Dimitri." Glinda told them. Dimitri came out with a hand over his eyes. He took Megan's hand.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Dimitri, I have known you since we were children. Now close your eyes...ready...goody." Glinda said. She picked up a very old book. A magnificent crest lay on the front cover bering the name Hilty. Behind the red shield were two ancient swords one bering the Hill symbol the other the Hilty symbol. On the shield was the symbol of an emerald deer, the rarest of animals in Oz. Glinda hugged the book to her chest.

"Open."Glinda said. Megan's eyes opened slowly to reveal a gigling and lightly bouncing Glinda handing her a book.

" A Royal History of the Quadlings, by Sir Thomas Hilty." Megan read the title. Dimitri kissed her as an even greater smile formed on Megan's face.

"Glinda..."

"I know, your welcome. Know you two have a lot of reading to do. Bye."

Megan and Dimitri studied, well mostly Megan. Dimtiri went up to her once her eyes fluttered in tiredness. He sat down next to her and kissed her neck. He was up to something.

"Dimitri."

"I was thinking. You know who could help us with this research."

"Who Lucas?"

"Mhhhm. Your parents."

"Dimtri, no. They have a life without me."

"But they could have a life with you. I see the way you look at the children in the streets with thier parents. You wish you knew them. Let's find them."

"You can read me like a book, can't you?" Megan asked. Dimitri nodded. Megan kissed him passionately. She paused for a moment when Dimitri looked over at thier research. She truned back to him.

"Tomorrow" she said.


	2. Lin finds Out

Megan's Pov

I was running. Sweat dropping down brow. I tripped on a a brick from the yellow brick. A mob was after me. They had sharp pitchworks and wore old civil war like clothing. A wolf pack ran in front of me. One had his legs over mine in a defensive way. He showed and chomped his teeth at the mob.

I heard a slight whimper come from the wolf. Then he dropped dead, onto my legs. I screamed but it wasn't me, it was Aeva. Still she kept screaming.

"Megan!" I heard. The earth and my body began to shake. Then I woke with a sweat or bead on my cheak, I couldn't tell which. Dimitri who was holding me in bed wiped away the tear.

"Was it a vision?" He asked. Oz, I am so grateful for loving him.

"I hope not."

Dimitri's Pov

I was so scared. I hated seeing my love like this. I comforted her the best I could. Lin came rushing in, no doubt she could feel Megan's emotions skyrocketing.

"Lin."Megan said. She wiped away a few tears. That is what I loved about my Megan she was always so strong, even when she didn't need to be.

"Megan are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

I left. Lin and Megan needed some girl time.

Megan's Pov

Lin was so worried. I could see it in her eyes. Along with a curiosity. No doubt the question was if it was a vision having to deal with the Hilty family.

"Was the nightmare about..."

"No. At least I don't think it was."

"I dreamt some of what you were dreaming . I heard howling,"

"Yeah there was a wolf pack. And it was gurding Aeva."

"So, it was..."

"Only Aeva, there was a mob after her."

"I think you should talk to someone who knows about wolves."


	3. The Wolf Expert

Chapter 3 The Wolf Expert

Dimitri's POV

Megan still looked worried. Even her favorite breakfast wouldn't get her spirits up. What am I to do? I hate my love being like this, when I can't do a thing to help her.

I walked down to her from where I stood. I sat down and pulled her to me. I held on tight.

"What's wrong love?" I asked.

"Dimitri." Was all Megan could say. I held her tighter and kissed her forhead. I could feel her uneaseness. The fact that we knew so little was upset us both.

Megan's POV

I was so ueased, I didn't know what to say to Dimiti. All I could get out of my mouth was his name. But when he held me all I could think about was his touch. It was like music to my soul and so calming, I never wanted him to let go.

"I'm..." I was going to say fine but before I knew it Dimitri kissed me passionately to make me feel better. I love him so much.

"Don't fret love."

Glinda's POV

Lin told me about Megan's dreams. I should never have given her that book!

I knew what I would do, find Elphie and convince her to let me talk to her neice, Grace. Grace was an expert on wolves then again why wouldn't she be.

I kept the backup I brought with me just in case Elphaba got mad, Fiyero with chocolates, works everytime.

"Glin, Fae loves her family and all but their..."

"Fiyero I know. I have heard this before. But we all had hard times and we are past that. This is seriouser this time, we need to speak with Grace and maybe even Oscar."

"Oh no. I will not let that man come her where he holds...no power anymore. Man I am happy about Oz knowning the full story."

"Me too." Glinda said. She smirked and giggled a little right before her and Fiyero entered the library.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how much Liir and Talley are going to love having a werewolf cousin."


	4. The Werwolf Arrives

The Blood of a Hilty Chapter 4

The Werewolf Arrives

Grace's POV

Wow. Did not see that coming. I thought as the cab I took to the Emerald Palace arrived. It was amazing.

"Emerald Palace"

"Amazing. Thank you driver." I said. I paid him probably a little too much for the 2 mile drive it took to get there. Sometimes when I jump through portals I get a little sidetracked. I ended up somewhere in a forest, oh the irony a werewolf in a forest.

I walked to the palace door and rang the bell. I half expected a man with whiskers to say "WHO RANG THAT BELL?".

Typical of my Aunt to not know I was there, it was Glinda who answered the door with. I'm guessing it was Norbert.

"Grace!" Glinda squealed and ran to me like a maniac. I gave her a bear hug.

"Ant Glinda." I said. I know it's a little weird to call her that but her and Elphie where like sisters, besides it was so cool to call her Ant!

Norbert was chuckling; Glinda went over and punched his arm. I laughed. He held out his hand I shook it, and then quickly sniffed the air, so he wouldn't notice. That is a thing I do. Werewolves rely on scent, and I had a feeling there would be trouble when I was called into Oz all of the sudden.

"I'm Norbert."

"It's an honor Uncle."

"You as well. But um… just out of curiosity…"

"I won't eat you. I promise." I replied. It was strange people hear I'm a werewolf and automatically think I'm going to eat them.

"Nor!" Glinda yelled at him in a joking manner she knew I didn't mind that much.

"Well, kid, come on breakfast is ready."

"Ant Glinda, why exactly am I here?" I asked.

"We needed a wolf expert on some pressing issues detailing nightmares." Glinda said.

"Sorry. We needed your wolfy gene to explain some wolfy manners that have been happening in Megan's, Lin's protector, dreams." Glinda explained.

"Thank you. But I understood the first time."


	5. Chapter 5

The Blood of Hilty; Chapter 5

Glinda's POV

Grace seemed to settle in comfortably at breakfast she sat down next to Megan and Dimitri. Hopefully Grace would fit in. I know my family but I know the rumors about werewolves that almost all people here.

"You're a werewolf COOL!" Lin yelled as she walked over to her. Lin sat down across from Grace and next to Daken.

"That is so cool!" Daken said.

Yeah she'll be fine.

Megan's POV

Wow a werewolf wolf expert. Could that be the creature that was in my dreams? I knew it was a wolf but maybe it was a werewolf. I hope she can help I can't stand those nightmares anymore.

Dimitri took my hand. He then looked to Grace who had a save me expression on her face. Lin was bombarding her with questions.

" How much can you hear?"

"There is a cab out front."

"That's Liir and Elphie." Norbert said. Uh oh this should be fun. I got a feeling as though Elphie didn't know that Grace was here.

"Yup and she is complaining about the fact that… she knows."

"What?"

"She just told Liir not to ask any questions about Oscar."

"Who is Oscar?" Lin asked.

"Oscar Diggs you know him as the Wizard. Elphaba and him still aren't on the I'll call you every day phase of there relationship."

What! Oscar… the Wizard was still alive! I wonder how Elphaba took to meeting her biological father? Before I could ask how, Lin asked Grace another question.

"So, do you know what's been happening to Megan?"


End file.
